wishing
by tatty ted
Summary: . . . He touches the wound gently, "Sorry." He whispers as she flinches. - —Adam/Kirsty.


**wishing**

Just another bruise she had to cover up, another cut she had to explain the presence of and another lie she told to save his skin. Did she love him? If she didn't love him she would have left by now but she did love him.

It was that love that gave her a glimmer of hope that perhaps he'll change.

_But deep down in her broken heart, she knew he never would._

She'd arrived home late from the pub and he was there, in the kitchen, her mobile in his hand. She'd "forgotten" to take it with her but he didn't believe her. _He never did believe her._

She took a step towards him and in that moment, he threw the phone at the wall and like her heart, shattered into pieces.

_He was no doubt going to teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget._

"Warren..." She began before she felt the impact of his slap on her cheek.

She learnt not to fight back. If she fought back the beating would be ten times worse. He shoved her against the counter and she closed her eyes before she felt him kick her in the stomach.

"Warren please..." She begged as she felt another blow to her stomach. Two years she had to put up with his behaviour, two fucking years' worth of beatings and something just snapped inside her.

With a hint of terror yet strength in her eyes, she fought back. She kicked him, screamed at him and scratched him, did everything to try and get him to leave her alone.

Knocking over the vase of flowers onto the floor, they stopped and for a moment they stared at one another before she fled.

* * *

Blood stained tears rolled along her cheeks as she sat down on a step somewhere. Bringing her knees to her chest, she hugged them tightly. She knew she could never return home but was the pain of a broken heart worse than a beating?

She didn't know how long she had been sat there in the cold, half an hour, an hour? Maybe longer. She closed her eyes a little,  
feeling the tiredness nearby and in the first time in six months, she knew she'd be able to sleep tonight.

_Without the aid of a sleeping pill._

Where did it go wrong in the relationship? Was it her fault? Maybe it was, perhaps she shouldn't have trained to be a mental health nurse, her career had certainly put a strain on their marriage. After all, he'd have to try and do things alone. Without her help!

"Kirsty is that you?"

A voice called out in the middle of the night. Still staring at the floor, she looked up at the silhouette figure and nodded, not replying verbally.

"It's me Adam, what the heck happened to you?"

Shrugging her shoulders she was silent for a moment before she lied and said nothing happened. He knew deep down she was lying  
but he wasn't going to force her to say something. If she wanted to speak to him, he'd be there. _Like always._

"Come on, let's take you h..."

He stated but before he could finish his sentence, Kirsty burst into tears,

"No! Don't, don't take me home please."

He had a feeling that the reason she was sat on the step, in the middle of nowhere, covered in blood was because she'd had a fight with her husband. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she buried her head into his chest and cried.

"Ssh, it's alright. I won't take you home but you'll catch your death sitting out here. How about I take you to mine?"

Although he asked a question he didn't wait for her answer nor was he going to let her protest. With a soft smile, he helped her up from the step and together, in silhouette they walked away.

* * *

He cleaned her up as best as he could but insisted that she should go to the hospital to get checked out but like the stubborn person she was, she refused. He offered to sleep on the sofa so she could have his bed but she didn't want him too.

They lay on the bed together but she was asleep in his arms. She was beautiful with her pale complex and at the same time,  
she was so _fragile. _He kissed her head softly before he gently moved her onto the bed and put the covers over her.

Kissing her cheek, he walked away towards the bedroom door and turned back to look at Kirsty_. _Turning off the light, he shut the bedroom door and sighed as he leant against the door.

_She really was a sleeping beauty but she belonged to someone else._

* * *

**a/n**: if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review.


End file.
